lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dunland (Biome)
This article is about the biome. For the faction see here. Dunland is home to the oldest enemies of Rohan, whom they call the Dunlendings, who, after they were driven out of their old home in Calenardhon, now reside in Dunland alongside the former residents of the Enedwaith, who migrated eastward. The landscape is dominated by rolling hills, long stretched valleys and many evergreen trees. Stone boulders dot the area. Dunland is located along the southwestern part of the Hithaeglir. It's enclosed by the vast and sparsely populated Enedwaith, the Misty Mountains and bordered by the Isen river to the south. Houses, taverns, forts, and campfires can be found throughout this biome. The Dunland Woodlands sub-biome contains more trees and has lower spawn rates for the Dunlendings who defend it. Upon entering Dunland you gain the achievement: "Land of the Wild Men". Variants Dunland is defined as a 'Mountains' biome variant which includes the following biome variants: * Standard - Normal mountaineous Dunland biome. This has high elevation differences and results in a 'rolling hill' landsscape without snow covered peaks. The general elevation differences are smaller here than in other 'mountaineous biome variants', like the Lone-Lands hills. * Forested Mountains - Forest covered mountaneous rolling hills. * Lightly Forested Mountains - Lightly forested mountaneous rolling hills. * Larch Forest - A forest dominated with larch trees. * Pine Forest - A forest dominated with pine trees. Structures Four Dunlending structures generate here, alongside piles of stone bricks. * Dunlending Houses - These simple houses belong to the Dunlendings. They are one-roomed and wooden. They have simple holes for windows, a bed, a Dunlending and a normal crafting table, a chimney, and a fire pit covered by an iron bar. One Dunlending spawns here. * Dunlending Taverns - Structures similar to Dunlending houses, except larger. They have a fire enclosed by bars in the middle, tables, Dunlendings, and a counter, behind which are a chest, crafting tables, furnaces, and barrels. Behind the counter there also spawns a bartender. * Dunlending Campfires - Small structures consisting of a fire in a pit, skulls on cobblestone walls, logs hewn down to be benches, and a chest. Dunlendings seem to congregate around it, and animals tend to wander into the fire and die. They are the only structure to spawn in the woodlands. * Dunlending Hill Forts - Large structures similar to (and probably inspired by) Rohan Fortresses. They consist of the same wall pattern and are very similar, albeit smaller, from the outside, but they are different inside. They contain Dunlending Warriors and a Dunlending Warlord, barracks with beds and a barrel, banners, and an armor stand, as well as two fences, between which is a piece of wool (a punching bag, maybe?) They incorporate wooden gates. Mobs Dunlendings spawn here day and night. Orcs do not. Crebain, large black crows used as spies by Saruman, fly around the air here. * Dunlending - Wild and somewhat primitive men who hate the men of Rohan, whom they call 'Strawheads', for driving them from the plains. They carry wooden, stone, or, rarely, iron weapons, and can also hold clubs, hoes, tridents, or other tools of labor. They give easy alignment for Rohan (and others) as they are easy to kill. * Dunlending Warriors - Warriors of the people of Dunland. They carry iron weapons and are ready to take on the filthy Strawheads. * Dunlending bowmen - Dunlending Warriors with bows, so that they can kill at a distance. * Dunlending Axe-throwers - Dunlendings who hurl throwing axes at opponents. They are less common than Dunlending Warriors or Bowmen. * Dunlending Berserkers - Dunlendings equipped with bone armour who are stronger than regular Dunlendings. They are also much rarer. * Dunlending Bartenders - Traders who spawn in taverns and sell food and drink. * Dunlending Warlords - Traders who spawn in forts. They will let you hire Dunlending units for a price. Vegetation Dunland is generally a temperate coniferous forest, with even denser forests covering its hills. The dominate species are the evergreen conifers spruce, fir and pine. Along with these, and much less common, tall and large oaks and chestnut trees can be found in its woods, making the wood supply of the Dunlendings large. The soil doesn't seem to favour lush flower growth, which may explain the habit of the Dunlending women to wear flowers in their hair. Tall grass growth is generally average. Gallery DunlandHillFortAndALake.png|Dunland Hill Fort and lake in the background in the sunset. DunlandHouses.png|Some Dunlending Houses. Dunland_B27.2.png|Crebain are ever close ... DunlandPineForestedHills.png|A pine forest in the sunset. Category:Biomes Category:Men Category:Dunland Category:Environment Category:Evil